True Love in Wolf's Clothing
by uekibachi
Summary: Something's wrong with Ouka... what will happen to Youji and Omi? (shounen-ai, OmixYouji)


True Love in Wolf's Clothing  
  
Tsukiyono Omi sat quietly on the old park bench in front of the shop.  
The bench was a dark green color, and the thin paint was chipping off to  
show bare wood underneith. Ken had wanted to repaint it,  
but he never got around to it. He was always too busy with something  
else, for one of his strengths is getting things done. Omi looked up and  
saw bunches of teenagers walking by, all in their school uniforms. A boy  
with black hair, streaked with dark gray walked by, holding the hand of a  
light-brown haired girl.  
Oh, how sweet, thought Omi, watching the young couple walk by. I wonder  
where Ouka is. Omi stood up and walked to the sidewalk. He looked in the  
direction of her school. She said she was going to meet me here... He was  
just going to turn around when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder.  
With a startled gasp, Omi spun around to see Youji, one of the other Weiß members.  
"What do you want," Omi said, annoyed.  
"Nothing really...." he said menicingly. Omi turned around and walked back  
to his bench. He sat down and brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes..  
"Youji, please, go away," Omi said as Youji aproached him. He sat down  
next to him and pretended to stretch, resulting in having his arm wraped  
around his shoulders. Omi quickly shoved his arm away.  
"Go away," he snapped, trying to shove him off the bench.  
"Hey," he exclaimed, staggering to stay on. He quickly stood up. Youji  
shook a fist at Omi. "Why are you going steady with Ouka? She's not  
popular, and not nearly as wonderful as me. . ."  
"Because, I like her, now get OUT of my FACE!" Omi cried.  
"Yea, or what?" Youji grumbled. Omi stood up. His hands were in tight  
fists at his sides. He wished he could beat the crap out of Youji right there on the street, but that would make too much noise.  
"Omi-Chan?" Ouka's voice broke their conversation. She was calling him  
from somewhere nearby. Youji turned around quickly.  
"OMI-CHAN?" he heard Ouka call again.  
"Ouka, I'm right here," he called back. Ouka soon came around the  
corner, and in to veiw.  
"Ouka!" Omi exclaimed, running to her. All the anger seemed to slip away  
at the sight of her sweet face. Youji, obviosly not in a mood to fight  
(OOC: suprise, suprise!!!) quickly hurried away, not saying a word.  
Omi pulled Ouka into a hug and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Hey, hon,  
I have something for you," he said, pulling away. He reached into his  
pocket. He then pulled his hand out to produce a small box. It was a dark  
gray in color and had a gold ribbon tied around it. "Here," he said,  
handing it to her.  
Ouka took the box. She gently pulled one of the ribbons. All the ribbons  
untwined and fell to the ground. She quickly picked them up and shoved them  
in her pockets. Ouka excidedly looked up at Omi who was grinning from ear  
to ear. She popped open the box and peered inside.  
In it was a gold locket. It was in the shape of a heart with the words  
"Ouka-Chan" inscribed in it. Fancy designs and swirels surrounded her name.  
Attached to it was a beutiful chain with tiny gold links. She opened the  
locket. Inside was a picture of Omi and Ouka together at the beach.  
"Oh, Omi, it's beautiful!" Ouka exclaimed. She closed it up and gave Omi  
a big hug. "Oh, Omi, I love you!" She pulled away, and slipped on the  
necklace.  
"You look beautiful," Omi said sweetly.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Ouka exidedly paced back and forth backstage in the theater. It was  
Saturday, and she had been called on to try out for a talent search.  
Someone had told the director that she was a wonderful songwriter, and a  
gifted singer. She had recieved the invitation only three days before,  
telling her they wanted to hear *her* sing! The best singers would get to  
sing in a treo at the talent show, showing here at this very theater.  
Ouka looked around at all the nervous teenagers standing by her. Some where  
talking nervously, but others where standing quetly, waiting for their  
turn. Ouka was the third in line. She looked down at her outfit. She wan't  
wearing anything special, since the invite said to dress casualy. She was  
wearing a dark black skirt, a sleevless black shirt and some black high  
heels. Around her neck she wore the neclace that Ouka had given her.  
"Takatori, Takatori Ouka?" called a stout young woman, sticking her head through  
the curatain.  
"Yes?" she said nervously.  
"Your up, good luck," she said, walking to her. "Just go right throug  
there." Ouka obeyed and walked through the curtain. She found herself  
standing in the center on a huge wooden stage. The whole theater was new,  
and just built for a freak axident had ruined their old stage. She  
nervously tugged at her shirt, while the stage hands set up the micriphone.  
With one hand she reached up and held on to her neclace. She looked out  
into the empty rows of seats. The only people there was the director and a  
few woman holding clipboards.  
Ouka's heart pounded hard as she stood up there. This was her first big  
time chance to preform on stage, for people. Her hand held tightly to the  
neclace as she ran over the words in her head one last time. The director  
scibbled a few things on a peoce of paper, looked up at Ouka and smiled.  
"Okay honey, go ahead," the short, dark haired man said.  
Ouka sucked in a deep breath. She let go of the necklace and let her arms  
drop to her sides. She shut her eyes and began to sing. As she sang, her  
fear dissapeared, for all that mattered now was her voice. It's soft rythem  
made her forget the bright lights. She forgot about the director staring  
hard at her, and the nervous girls behing the stage, talking noisily. She  
fininished up her song about a minute later. And opened her eyes. The  
director was once again, writing something on a piece of paper. The plump  
women were writing something on their clipboards. She smiled to herself,  
knowing she had done a great job. The director looked up at her nodded his  
head and called out, "NEXT!"  
Ouka spun around and quickly exited the theater, being sure to say 'good  
luck' to the next person in line. She rushed out of the theater and began  
to walk home.  
Halfway home, Ouka stoppped at a resturaunt and grabbed a drink. She sat  
outside the resuraunt, quietly sipping her drink when she heard a familiar  
voice. She turned to see who it was and saw Youji staniding next to her,  
talking with some friends. She quickly stood up and began to walk home,  
trying not to attract Youji's attention. As she walked she heard Youji  
call out.  
"HEY!" he shouted. Ouka continued to walk. "HEY!!" he called again. She  
ignored him. He ran ahead of her and stood in front of her. "HEY!" he said  
again. Ouka stopped, looked down and ignored him. He grabbed her chin and  
forced her to look up at him.  
"Oww!" Ouka exclaimed as his strong hand squeezed her chin. "Let go of me!"  
she exclamed, trying to pry his hand off her face.  
"Not unless you listen to me," he said, his cold eyes burning in to hers.  
"Okay, fine," she said, still trying to pul his hand away. He finaly  
loosend his grip and dropped his hand to his side. "Now, what do you want?"  
"Well, I. . ." he trailed off.  
"What?" she said, anoyed.  
"I wanted to know if maby you could get Omi to go with me to dinner?" he said  
hopefuly.  
"Listen, I've told you before, he has a girlfriend, it just wouldn't feel  
right."  
"Forget you, get him to get with me-"  
"No."  
"Come on. . ." he said, grabbing her hand.  
"Get away from me!" she said quickly pulling her hand out of his. She  
walked around him and started going back home.  
"DON'T turn your back on ME!" he cried. Ouka walked on.  
"STOP!" he shouted in a rage. He grabbed her hair and pulled back hard.  
"OUCH!" she gasped, taking a step backwards. She faced him, her face  
bright red. "Please, just leave me alone!"  
"No-hey . . . what's that on your neck?" he asked, admiring her nekclace.  
"Nothing of your concern," she said, reaching up to hold the locket.  
"Let me see,"  
"No, go away."  
Youji reached up and grabbed the locket, and tugged hard. There was a  
snap and it came off her neck.  
"My necklace!" Ouka cried, grabbing at it.  
"Ooops," Youji said sarcasticaly. He opened it and studied the picture  
inside. Suddenly he looked very angry. He took the locket and threw it hard  
on the ground. Ouka gasped and was about to reach down to grab it when. . .  
*CRUNCH!* Youji stepped on the neclace, letting out a lound noise.  
"NO!" cried Ouka. Youji moved his foot to show a bent up peice of gold  
with a large crack through the middle. "NO!" Ouka cried again. Tears began  
to gather in her eyes as she bent down to pick up the remains of the  
hoplessly broken locket. She picked it up and stood up to look at Youji.  
"I hate you," she grumbled shedding a tear. It steamed down her face.  
"I'll never forget this you. . . you JERK!" With the word "jerk" Ouka  
slapped him across the face. "I really hate you." She quickly turned around  
and ran home, not looking back.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Two day's later, Ouka was just getting home from school. She had explained  
to Omi what had happened, and he understood. He didn't like Youji  
either.  
"Mom, I'm home," she called out when she stepped inside the door.  
Sitting on a table near the door was a pile of mail. Ouka grabbed it and  
began to shuffle through it. She found two things for her. A school notice  
and a. . . a message from the TALENT SEARCH!!! Ouka excidedly opened the  
small white envelope. She pulled a bright pink peice of paper out and  
unfolded it. It said:  
  
Dear Takatori Ouka,  
We regret to inform you that even though your voice is great, we could not  
use you in our trio. . .  
  
Ouka felt a horrible sinking in her stomach. She didn't want to finish  
reading the letter, but she did. . .  
  
Instead we would like you to sing a solo at our preformance. You have a  
wonderful voice and we would love you in our preformance.  
Congradulations!!!  
(A scribbled signature that Ouka couldn't read)  
  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
MEANWHILE. . . .  
  
Youji sat queitly in their apartment. No one was home but him. He was thinking of what Ouka had told him....  
  
I don't want to hurt him, he thought to himself with a sigh.   
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER. . . .  
  
"Ouka! I'm so glad you could make it!" Omi cried, running to Ouka and  
scooping her up in a hug. They were in the front of the theater, getting  
ready for Ouka's preformance.  
"Of course, I would never miss it!" Omi said back. She gave him one last  
hug and ran to her friends of whom she spotted walking up to the theater.  
"Hi guys," she said, waving to them as she approached them.  
"Hi Ouka!" Naoko called back.  
"Yea, hi," grumbled Kaoru, who looked quite annoyed.  
"She didn't want to come," Naoko whispered. "She's jealous."  
Ouka giggled and said hi to Rei. Then, the director called her from  
inside.  
"Come on Ouka, get ready!" He shouted to her.  
"Sorry guys, gotta go," Ouka said quickly.  
"Good luck!" Naoko beamed.  
"Yea, break a leg!" Kaoru mumbled angrily.  
You know, I think she really want's me to, Ouka thought angrily. She  
waved goodbye the her friends and Omi and hurried inside. She jumped on  
stage and walked behind the curtain.  
"Good Luck everyone," the director said. He stepped up on stage and made  
an anouncement to the crowd. He then walked back off stage, motioning for  
the first group to start.  
A WHILE LATER, Ouka stood, second in line. Her friend Azusa was in front of  
her, and was going over the lines of her monologue.  
"Azusa," she said quietly. Azusa looked at her, still mumbling her lines.  
"Good Luck," she said. Azusa nodded as the group on stage bowed and walked  
off. Azusa climbed on stage and reached the microphone. She said her  
monologue perfectly, and walked back to Ouka.  
"You too," she smiled. Ouka smiled back and stepped on stage. Unlike Azusa,  
she was pretty nervouse.  
Ouka stood on stage, looking at the many rows of people staring at her. She  
saw Omi smiling reasurringly at her. She smiled back and tried to ignore  
the adrenilin rush she was having. She saw Naoko, Rei, and Kaoru  
sitting in the front row, all smling at her, although Kaoru looked kinda  
ticked. Ouka was starting to feel confident when suddely she saw Youji  
enter the building. He rushed down the isle and whispered something into  
Omi's ear. Omi imediatly stood up, looking very angry and chased Youji  
up the isle. Ouka looked at the director now who was urging her to start  
singing.  
Ouka once again closed her eyes and started to sing. Suddenly she heard a  
loud scream, folllowed by a thud. A smile crept onto her face.  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY ................  
  
  
"She WHAT?!" Omi cryed.   
"I'm sorry Omi, really I am," Youji said in reply, standing in the door way to Omi's room.  
"I just can't believe she'd DO that to me," Omi sobbed.  
"Yeah, sucks to be yo- I mean... well, if she was that twistd to do that, she's not really worthy of you, man."  
"Why didn't you go through with it then?" Omi looked up at Youji with tear fil ed eyes.  
Youji looked away quietly, being serious for once in his life. "Because... well, Omi... I love you. I didn't want you staying with that wench the way she was treating you, going behind your back and all. And I didn't want to hurt you. So I pretended to hurt you, just to please her. And get some money on the side... She WAS paying me afterall. She just... couldn't stand to be around yo- " Youji stopped before he said anything else, still looking away.  
He loves me? Omi thought wildl;y. He wasn't really paying attention to the rest of what Youji said... he had heard those three words and was simply shocked. Suddenly he realised that there was an uneasy silence in the room. "Youji-kun... you love me?" he asked quietly.  
"Ahh, yes, I do, Omi. I wanted to tell you for so long, but... I never had the courage. Guess it just kinda slipped there," he replied, embarasingly putting a hand behind his head.  
"Youji-kun...." was all Omi could say. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood up, walked over to Youji, and kissed him sqaure on the lips. Youji's eyes widened, before closing and returning the kiss. Parting the kiss after a few moments, Omi pulled back saying, "Thank you, Youji-kun... I love you too."  
  
~* OWARI *~  



End file.
